This application is focused upon bridging the UM's biomedical research community to four of the two-year tribal colleges that serve American Indian students in Montana. These are Salish Kootenai College, Blackfeet Community College, Dull Knife Memorial College and Stone Child College. The goals of this cooperative program are to develop programs to introduce American Indian students and faculty at four two-year tribal colleges in Montana to degree and career opportunities in biomedical sciences, and to facilitate entry of students in biomedical sciences and their entry into B.S. degree programs at the University of Montana and other four-year institutions in Montana. The goals will be achieved through: 1) information sharing biannual visits when UM faculty visit the tribal colleges to consult with faculty and administrators and provide information to students interested in participating in the program; 2a) UM faculty visits to tribal colleges to present seminars or lectures on advances in biomedical research or 2b) residency at a tribal college to help design and implement curricular improvements; 3) tribal college faculty attending summer workshops on mathematics and science teaching held on UM's campus; 4) students and faculty from the tribal colleges visiting UM for an educational program designed to introduce them to research facilities, research faculty mentors, American Indian support groups, and the campus environment; 5) 10 students and 2 faculty from the tribal colleges each conducting a research project in the laboratory of a faculty mentor during the summer months; 6) participating AI students, upon transferring to baccalaureate degree programs at UM, continue their involvement in research programs with mentors to guide them toward completion of the degree and entry into graduate or professional schools.